


Cut Off One Head

by porcupinegoldstein



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Cute, Domestic, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Home, Hydra (Marvel), Love, SHIELD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-03-14 10:26:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3407216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcupinegoldstein/pseuds/porcupinegoldstein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Jemma left, Fitz couldn't handle working for SHIELD anymore and turned to HYDRA for help.<br/>Jemma went looking for him and found him. She brought him home to live with her and they both carried on with their jobs. Fitz at Hydra and Jemma at Shield. </p><p>Eventual relationship.</p><p>Six Chapters, and I'm working on a sequel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Found You

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Tumblr threads that I am involved in.

Ever since Jemma Simmons came back to SHIELD and finding out that Fitz was gone, she was determined to find him. She had stopped staying at the Playground, and stayed in her own apartment. It was a small apartment but, she never had anyone over so she got by. It was on that day, that she was sitting in the kitchen with a cup of tea and decided that she was going to sneak into HYDRA and find Fitz. 

Sneaking into the building was easy enough. She just hoped that nobody would see her and recognise her. She knew what they would do to her - torture her, brainwash her and just make her comply. She walked past one of the labs that she never went in, keeping her head low and making sure not to make eye contact with anyone. She sped up a little when she heard footsteps behind her and completely stopped in her tracks when someone grabbed her wrist.   
"Simmons?" The all too familiar Scottish accent filled her ears, as she turned around and was met with the blue eyes of her former lab partner.   
"Fitz," she breathed out, unsure of if she was supposed to hug him, smile or cry.   
"What are you doing here?"  
"I came looking for you. I miss you Fitz."   
"I miss you too, but you can't be here. I'm not coming back to SHIELD. They didn't help me at all after what Ward did. I'm _damaged_ Jemma, and they did nothing! HYDRA gave me something to stop it from hurting. I'm sorry Jemma."  
"What do you mean that they gave you something? What did they give you?"   
"The centipede drug. It helps, and the people here might not be as nice as you and Skye, but I can't go back." He gave a small sigh, moving his hands to her shoulders. He didn't want to upset her or disappoint her but, he couldn't go back. She frowned and gave a small sigh.  
"Well, if you don't come back to SHIELD then- Can you come and live with me?"   
"Jemma- they- HYDRA told me that they took you away and they tortured you. I have to stay here, I'm a HYDRA agent now and they- they tortured me Jemma. They tortured me to make me comply to them."   
"Fitz. You aren't listening to me! I'm offering you a place to live. You can still work here but, please. Come with me."   
"You want me to live with you?" He narrowed his eyes, confused as to why Jemma was offering him a place to live when he had abandoned them all.   
"Of course." She nodded with a reassuring smile. "You're my best friend Fitz."   
"I- I'll go and get my stuff, but Jemma- don't wait here. Go and wait in your car. I don't want anyone to find you," he gave her a quick hug and ran off down the corridor, leaving her to turn on her heel and head back to her car.   
  


She wasn't sure how long she was waiting before she was jolted out of her daydream by the car door opening and Fitz shoving a suitcase into the back of her car along with some boxes. She gave him a questioning look at some of the boxes, which he just gave a small shrug in answer to. He clambered into the passenger seat and looked over at her.  
"You're sure that you want me to live with you?"   
"Yes Fitz! I have the room, although I don't have a spare bed so we might have to share. You don't have a problem with that do you?"   
"Uhm- no. No- not at all. We shared a bed back at the Academy sometimes."   
"Okay, good. Let's get you back there," she gave him a smile and drove back to her apartment. 

Once back at her place, Jemma helped him with some of the boxes and set them all down on her dining room table, curious to know what was inside some of the boxes.  
"Fitz. Why do you have so many boxes?" Jemma asked him with a curious look in her eyes.   
"Well, one of them has my medication and the centipede serum that I need to inject in my head every day. It's the only thing that helps-" he started, and continued before she could speak. "And the other boxes have some of my pictures and sock monkey," he gave a shy smile at the mention of the sock monkey. It had been a gift from his mum when he was a baby, and he had always kept it with him. Took it to wherever it was that he lived. Along with pictures of him and Jemma from the Academy and the sock monkey, he had also packed a few little knick knacks like his TARDIS and his favourite mug. One from London Zoo where his mum had taken him and Jemma  when they were in the holidays during the Academy.   
"You still have sock monkey?" Jemma smiled affectionately, at the Academy she had teased him for it a little but, she found it sweet.   
"Yeah. I still have him. You know that I never go anywhere without him."   
"Well, I'll help you unpack and then we can settle down and I'll make both of us a cup of tea," Jemma told him opening one of the boxes to help him unpack. 


	2. Playful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fitz and Jemma talk to each other about the team and if the team miss Fitz or not.

Four weeks had passed since Jemma had brought Fitz home to live with her, and they were both spending the evening on the couch. Legs sprawled over each other and a cup of tea each, and just talking to each other like they used to when they were in the Academy. It was familiar to both of them and both of them were happy to be there in each other's company. Since they had found each other and been living together, Jemma had been a lot happier and they had slid back into their old routine. Just like the old FitzSimmons.  
"So, do the team know that I'm living with you?" Fitz asked her, cradling the hot mug close to his chest.  
"Well, I didn't want to tell them at first but, Skye picked up on the fact that I was happier and she asked why I was so happy. Of course I couldn't just lie to her, you know how bad I am at lying. So, I told her that I found you and that you're living with me," she told him, letting her eyes settle on his.  
"Did any of them try to get you to make me come back?" He questioned an eyebrow raising. "Because I can't come back Jem. I just can't come back."  
"I know. I'm not forcing you to come back. Nobody is. I've told them, that you're happy where you are."  
"You didn't tell them where I am though did you? Did you tell them that I was HYDRA?"   
"No. I didn't tell them. I just told them that you were living with me. Nothing else."   
"Thanks Jem," he smiled at her and poked her in the side with his foot.   
"Fitz! Careful, you're going to make me spill my tea," she giggled, poking him right back with her own foot, causing him to laugh and roll his eyes.  
"I've missed this," he told her. "I've missed us just talking until the early hours of the morning without a care in the world."  
"I've missed it too, and I'm glad that you said yes to coming to live with me,"  
"Of course I said yes. You're my best friend and it's so much better than staying at HYDRA where they could do who knows what to me when I'm asleep."  
"You're my best friend too. I wouldn't give you up for the world, and I know that you would do the same."  
"Well, if I had to choose between you and one million monkeys..." he teased with a smirk, causing her to jab him in the ribs with her foot. "Joking Jem. I wouldn't pick monkeys over you. I could never pick anyone or anything over you."   
"I couldn't pick anyone or anything over you either," she smiled at him and put her cup down on the coffee table, settling back down and giving a content sigh.  
"Jem?"  
"Hmm?"   
"Do the team miss me?" Fitz bit his lip as soon as he asked the question, scared of what the answer was.   
"Of course they do. Skye asks for you a lot of the time, asks how you are and how we are."  
"What about the others?"  
"Well, they don't ask as much as Skye does but, they do occasionally ask how you are. So, I tell them that you're doing okay and that you're happy."   
"I am happy."  
"You're a massive sap is what you are Leopold," Jemma teased, causing Fitz to smile and shake his head, putting his own cup on the coffee table and sitting back.   
"You know that you wouldn't have me any other way," Fitz grinned, causing Jemma to raise an eyebrow and get closer to him.   
"Well, that could be debatable. I could have you exactly like the Tenth Doctor," she grinned.   
"You know that Eleven is the best," he argued back with a smirk.   
"No. I think that Ten was the best and there is nothing that you can say that will change my mind,"  
"Oh really?" The smirk was still on his face as he moved closer to her, as though he was going to pounce on her. This caused her to spring up and leap over the couch running to the other side of the coffee table. He rolled off of the couch, and tried to follow her but, only caused her to run again out of her living room and into her bedroom rolling over the bed and headed for the door. She hadn't even noticed that he was standing in the doorway and she had run right into his open arms, being lifted from the ground and placed back down onto the couch. She was in a fit of giggles and made no attempt to move, which was a benefit for him to clamber over the couch and sit on her.   
"Don't you dare F-" she was cut off short when he started to tickle her, making her squirm underneath him and laugh uncontrollably.   
"Don't you dare what?" Fitz grinned continuing to tickle her, until he heard her squeak. A sound that she normally made when she was running out of breath.   
"You're an ass," she breathed, looking up at him with a smile on her face.   
"What was that?" he teased, with a grin.   
"You're a massive, Scottish Ass!"   
"I'll take that as a compliment," he answered, causing her to smack him playfully.   
"Come on get off me, we should probably get some sleep."   
"Why don't we just sleep here?"   
"Because, I don't think I'll be able to sleep with you on top of me you massive lump," she pushed him off and sat up, nudging him once before heading to the bedroom. "Turn the light off when you come in," she told him. "I'll see you in the morning if I don't have to go in early."   
"Night Jem. Sleep well," he cleaned up a little before heading to the bedroom and finding his former lab partner, curled up on her side of their shared bed, breathing softly. He smiled at the sight he was met with, and climbed into his own side of the bed before drifting off into a deep sleep. 


	3. We Need To Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jemma and Fitz talk about what happened in the pod.

"Fitz. We need to talk," Jemma told her friend walking into the living room area to where her best friend was sat on the couch.  
"We do? If this is about me leaving my laundry all over the floor again-"  
"No. It's not about that," she shook her head, coming to sit down beside him. "I want to talk about what happened in the pod. Before you sacrificed yourself."  
"Oh. Look, Jemma if you don't feel the same way it's fine. I don't expect you to feel the same-"  
"Fitz. Shut up," Jemma sighed, and tapped his knee causing him to look at her. "I've had time to think about it, and get my feelings in the right place. Just tell me again exactly how you feel about me. Please."   
"I'm in love with you Jemma. I have been for a while now. I don't know how else to say it. I just think about you all the time and I don't want you to be with any other guy. I know that it's sudden and it came from nowhere but, it's how I feel Jem," he sighed, running a hand through his hair.   
"Well, after letting all of it sink in and getting my heart and feelings in the right place. I have to say Fitz, that I have feelings for you too. I know that I'm attracted to you, and you're sweet, you're funny, you're smart. You're the best guy that I know and I have feelings for you Fitz. So, that's it. That's what I wanted to say," she told him, eyes away from him out of nervous habit and wasn't expecting him to take her hand in his and smile.  
"So, does that mean that you want to do the whole boyfriend, girlfriend thing?" Fitz asked her, eyes full of new hope, and earning a nod from Jemma.   
"I do. Should we keep this quiet from SHIELD and HYDRA though or will it not matter?"  
"I don't think that it will matter very much, and anyway Skye is probably going to get it out you. How is she anyway?"   
"She's doing fine. She's happy that we live together, so when I tell her that we're dating she's going to be a ball of happiness." Jemma laughed and shook her head. "She'll want to come over to see us one day. You don't mind if I invite her over one evening do you? She'll want to see you again and probably give you the whole talk of keeping me safe,"   
"No I don't mind, and of course I'll keep you safe. I'm always going to protect you Jem. From anything," he told her and put an arm around her. "There'll be a lot more of this if we're going to date you know. Lots of hugs and everything else."   
"I'm okay with that." Jemma smiled, leaning closer to him. "You're comfy anyway and it's not like we haven't hugged or kissed before."  
"You remember that kiss at the Academy?"   
"Of course I do. Fitz, we've kissed plenty of times when I've been drunk so it isn't like it'll be anything new."   
"I can't believe that you remember it. I thought that you would have forgotten it since they weren't anything special."   
"Well, you're special to me and all of the kisses that we share from now on will be very special to me."   
"Thank you."   
"You're welcome, now hush because Star Wars is on any minute," she told him, switching on the T.V and settling down in his arms to watch Star Wars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is shorter than the other Chapters, but I didn't want to drag it out


	4. Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fitz gets a note from HYDRA

_Fitz,_

_We've been given information that you are living with, and dating an agent of SHIELD. Jemma Simmons to be exact, and we know exactly where she lives and where she works. We need you to leave her. Or we are going to take her away so that you never see her again. You have 48 hours to leave her and come back to live at SHIELD._

_Hail HYDRA._

As soon as Fitz read the letter, he looked up at the door that was opening. The centipede device on the back of his head turning a violent orange and as soon as Jemma walked in she immediately noticed that something was wrong with Fitz and narrowed her eyes, walking over to him.  
"Fitz. Honey, are you okay?" Jemma asked him, sitting next to him and putting her hands on his.   
"I got a note. From HYDRA. They don't want me to be with you anymore Jem. They're said that if I'm still with you in forty eight hours that- that they'll take you away from me,"   
"Fitz. Nobodies going to take me away from you. I'm yours forever and I know that you'll protect me from anything so, trust me when I tell you that nobody is going to take me away from you. I am not going anywhere," she assured him, kissing his cheek.   
"Jemma. I'm not like the other agents. I don't fire guns and I don't have muscles. I don't know how I'm going to protect you. They'll just knock me down and then they'll take you away from me." Fitz was on the verge of tears, squeezing his girlfriend's hand so that he could let out some stress and anxiety.   
"If they really wanted me, they wouldn't have written a note. They would have just taken me. So, odds are that this wont even happen. Don't you worry about a thing Fitz. I'm here to stay and I promise you that I'm never, ever going to leave you and nobody is going to take me from you."   
"Jemma. I love you. I love you so much, and I never want to see you in any sort of danger. I want to be with you forever," he told her, moving his hands up to hold her face which she responded to by kissing his hands.   
"I love you too Fitz. More than anything, and I promise that I am going to be with you forever and much longer than that."  
"Have you told anybody at SHIELD that we're together" He asked her, raising an eyebrow up.  
"Skye knows, but she's my second best friend so I normally just tell her everything anyway. I tell her everything that I tell you," she told him and moved closer so that she was sitting in his lap with her head resting on his chest. "She thinks that it's cute that we're together now, and she's happy for us."   
"That's a good thing at least," he kissed the top of her head, and felt her nuzzle his chest. "You sleepy Jem?"   
"Little bit, I'm gonna take a nap but, I'm using you as a pillow," she told him, letting her eyes close and falling asleep not long after. 


	5. Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jemma is kidnapped by HYDRA

Jemma hadn't been home for three days and Fitz was starting to worry. At first he just thought that maybe she was doing overtime at SHIELD, but then she wasn't returning his texts or his calls and he got more and more anxious about where she was. He tried tracking her phone but, it always led to a dead end because of it being turned off which of course just got him even more worried. Then one day he got a call telling him that Jemma was locked up in a basement at a HYDRA agent's house, and that he had brought it on himself. Fitz traced the call and found out what he figured was the house that they were keeping Jemma at. He came prepared, mostly fuelled on adrenaline, but had a gun just in case he needed to use it. He didn't exactly want to use it but, if it came to that then he would. 

He didn't even bother knocking and broke down the door into the house, and cornered the first person that he saw. He held the man by his shirt collar, pushing him against a wall.  
"Where is she?" He spoke through gritted teeth, and watched as the man pointed towards a door by the stairs. He looked towards the door and loosened his grip on the man, before throwing a punch and knocking the other guy unconscious. Fitz had never been known for violence but, this was Jemma that he was saving. His whole world. The light of his life. He burst the door open and hurdled down the stairs, finding the scientist in a corner looking pale and dehydrated. He ran over and immediately checked her pulse. It was weak but, at least she was alive. Scooping her up in his arms he, kissed the top of her head and took her back upstairs and placed her in the passenger seat of the car.   
"Jem. Can you hear me?" He whispered, taking her deathly pale hand in his, she managed to look at him and tried to smile. She couldn't speak but, she recognised him and she knew that now he had found her, she was safe. 

Fitz drove her to a hospital and once he told everyone what he knew had happened they whisked her away to a hospital bed, to drain the drugs from her system and give her some more strength. He waited in the waiting room for what seemed to be a century, tapping his foot against the white marble floor until they called his name. He stood up straight away and walked over to the doctor who had come out to talk to him.   
"How is she?" Fitz asked with eyes full of hope and desperation.  
"Her hearts still beating, and she's recovering. It might take a little while to pump all of the drugs out of her system but, once that's done she'll be okay to eat something and drink something. She might be a little out of it at the moment but, she'll be okay and when we discharge her, she needs to take some medication for a few weeks."  
"Can I go and see her?"  
"Go right ahead," the doctor stood back so that Fitz could walk into the room and sit by Jemma's bed. His heart broke a little, when he saw her lying there with her eyes closed and tubes all over, some taking the drugs out of her system and being replaced with blood, and the other putting oxygen into her body with a breathing tube. Taking her hand in his he placed a kiss to it, causing her to open her eyes slowly and blink a couple of times before realising that Fitz was there.   
"...Fitz?" Her voice was raspy after not having spoken for three days and from being dehydrated.   
"Hey Jem. How you feeling?" He tried to hold back tears from how weak she looked.   
"Drained, but you're here and you saved me," she managed a weak smile, before coughing. "I am thirsty though," she turned her head to see a bottle of water and looked to Fitz again. He knew what she meant and took the bottle, unscrewing the cap and handing it to her. She took the bottle and drank like her life depended on it. She had almost finished off half the bottle before handing it back to Fitz again. He put it back on the beside table and stroked his thumb across the top of her hand that he was still holding.   
"Fiiitz. I love you," she whispered and tried to sit up, but it was no use so she just stayed where she was. He kissed her forehead and smiled affectionately.   
"I love you too Jemma. More than anything, and no matter what I am always going to be here to save you," he smile wavered a little and he sighed. "Even if I couldn't protect you from this. I should have done something sooner. I'm sorry Jemma. I'm really sorry. I wish that there was something that I could have done differently," he held back a sob and she narrowed her eyes, moving her hand to take his in hers and squeezed it softly.   
"You didn't fail me Fitz. You came and saved me and this could have been a lot worse,"  
"I know that it could have been worse, but Jemma I should never have let this happen at all," he gave a shaky sigh and shook his head.   
"Hey, I love you Fitz. I'm not mad at you or anything. Please, don't beat yourself up for this," she smiled at him and he was about to speak, before a doctor walked into the room. 

"Good afternoon Miss Simmons. Are you feeling up to eating something?" The doctor asked with a smile, to which Jemma returned with an all to eager nod.   
"I would love some food right now. What's on offer?" She raised an eyebrow intrigued.  
"We have some pudding cups. Would you like vanilla or chocolate?"   
"I want to go with vanilla," she smiled.  
"Could I get some too? Chocolate?" Fitz piped up, to which Jemma rolled her eyes and tried to hide a snigger.   
"Of course. I'll be back with them in a minute," the doctor gave a nod and walked out of the room. 

"And what are you laughing at Jemma?" Fitz playfully teased.  
"The fact that you always jump at any chance that you can to get food," she stuck her tongue out at him.   
"Well, I'm always up for free food Jem. You should know that by now,"  
"I do, and I wouldn't have you any other way. When can I leave this place anyway? I don't like hospitals."  
"I would stay overnight, but I'll see what I can do afterwards," he smiled softly and kissed her hand again. "I'll stay right here. All night."  
"You massive dork. I love you,"  
"I love you too."


	6. Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter. Sorry.

It had been just over a week since Jemma had been in the hospital, and she was recovering well. She was now at home and was going to go back to work in a couple of days time. Of course she had some medication that they were making her take but, other than that she was back to her happy and perky self. Fitz on the other hand had been having a hard time at work, all of them knew that he went and saved Jemma. Some of them thought it was the right thing to do, others didn't. He had been given a heavier workload, longer shifts and had to come in earlier. None of that mattered though, because he was determined to make that night perfect for him and Jemma.

 

He arrived home a little later than expected and found Jemma curled up on the sofa fast asleep. He smiled when he saw her and carefully tiptoed around the room, lighting candles and spreading rose petals around the floor. Just before he woke her up, he went over to the stereo and turned on some soft romantic music. Upon hearing the music, Jemma stirred and woke up, her eyes flitting over to her boyfriend.   
"Fitz? What's going on?" She asked as she yawned, earning a smile from him as he came towards her and knelt down in front of her. She kept her eyes trained on him which made him a little nervous but, he could deal with it.  
"Jemma Simmons. You have been by my side for as long as I can remember. You are my best friend, my rock, my soulmate. You've been with me through ups and downs. Some quite literal and you've never once given up on me. So," he paused and produced a small red box out of his pocket, causing Jemma to throw her hands up to her mouth in surprise with tears prickling her eyes.   
"Will you do the honour of marrying me?" He opened the box, showing a silver ring with a small diamond as the gem stone.  
"Yes. One thousand times yes!" Jemma grinned and moved forward, capturing his lips in a kiss. "I love you Leo."  
"I love you too Jemma." He grinned, sliding the ring onto her finger.


End file.
